


S'mores

by JustAnotherWhumper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bellarke, Confession of love?, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair stroking (a little), Kissing, Picking Up, Roommates, S'mores, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two-Shot, sleepy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWhumper/pseuds/JustAnotherWhumper
Summary: Clarke comes home exhausted after a long day, and all she wants is to go to sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all!! This is my first fic and I am really happy about it! Thanks for reading!

A warm gust of air hit Clarke Griffin as she opened the door in a haze and lazily shambled up the stairs, throwing her snow covered coat in the direction of the hanger, not caring whether it actually landed on it or not. She had just spent a 32 hour shift in the OR, helping a man who had been in a near-fatal three car pile up regain lung function. After that, she had to bear the freezing cold 2 and a half block walk back to the apartment, since she had no battery to call an Uber. Needless to say, she was dead tired. Her arms flailed behind her as she flopped facedown on the couch and let out a soft groan. After being on her feet all day, the shitty brown, hard leather couch felt like the softest bed in the world. After what felt like only five minutes of restless sleep, she was awoken by her roommate Bellamy pulling a warm blanket over her.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Sorry for waking you up. Long day, huh?”  

Clarke’s only response was to push her face deeper into the couch crease and groan.

“Ok then, that’s all the answer I need.”

Bellamy began to delicately get up from the couch, but was stopped by Clarke reaching a hand up to him, pushing her blonde hair out of her face with the other. “No… stay.”  She groaned sleepily, drawing herself up to a sitting position.

“Okay, okay.” Bellamy mumbled, feeling the old couch shift under his weight as he sat back down. Clarke shuffled next to him and pressed her nose into Bellamy’s collarbone, coiling her hands into his shirt.  Bellamy almost recoiled. He and Clarke were close, they had met each other in high school and stayed on to go into the trades together, but Clarke was always careful not to be too handsy with Bellamy. There was a clear line in the relationship that separated friends from lovers. It seemed to Bellamy that line was getting  _ seriously  _ blurred over the past week or two. 

“Why do you smell like you walked through a burning building?” Clarke said, snapping Bellamy back to reality.

“Oh, there was a small fire at the construction site today, nothing too bad, I helped the guys put it out.”

“Bellamy, you dumbass! You could have been hurt!” Clarke said with a hint of worry in her voice.

“Nah nah, I’m fine. It was like five feet wide,it was nothing.”

“You better not be lying,” Clarke murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder, giggling as she curled the warm fleece blanket around the both of them. 

“What's so funny?” Bellamy asked as he settled into position. 

“Nothing, just thought of the time I was making S’mores with my dad and he stuck the whole marshmallow stick into the center of the fire. I don’t know what he was trying to do  but the whole thing melted right off! He came back up with a flaming stick and absolutely no sign of marshmallow.”

They sat there for another few minutes, reveling in the quiet sounds of the city. Clarke’s head was now on Bellamy's lap, his hand entwined in her hair, the other resting on her back. He watched her eyes drift closed as he thought about his relationship with her, and realized that things would not be the same after this moment. He wanted it to last forever, but he knew that he had to ask  _ the question _ . If he didn’t it would just stay bottled up inside him until he died of embarrassment. He took a deep breath, “Hey Clarke?”

“What?”

“I have something to ask you, it's really important and I don’t want you to laugh at me.”

_ Good god, finally _ . Clarke thought. Was this boy finally picking up on all the hints she was sending him? She knew Bellamy was smart but when it came to love, he was exceedingly stupid. Her heart swelled in her chest as she excitedly waited for what he was about to ask. She looked up and saw him beet-red, obviously very embarrassed. She reached up and cupped his face in her hand. There was nothing unexpected that he could say to her, it had already been laid out in her mind.

“Bellamy its ok, I won't laugh at you.” 

Bellamy looked into her eyes and quietly said:

“Clarke, what's a S’more?”

_ Well that was unexpected.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the kudos! I'm so happy that almost 1000 people read my fic! So, as promised, here is the second chapter.

Time seemed to stop.

_ Wait, what? He doesn't know what a s’more is? _

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Bellamy saying  “Uuuuuuuh, Clarke? Earth to Clarke, are you still alive?”

“Bellamy, how the fuck do you not know what a s’more is?” 

“What?!” Bellamy said incredulously, “I just never knew what they were, and once I got into middle school I was too afraid to ask.” He hid his face in his hands and laughed. “I must look like a massive idiot in your eyes.”

“Bellamy, you’ve always looked like an idiot.” Clarke chuckled as she grabbed Bellamy's hand, dragging him off the couch. His foot snagged on the blankets in the floor and he almost went careening down, but Clarke grabbed his elbow in support, her giggle turning into a full blown laugh.

“Where are we going!?” Bellamy laughed out as Clarke pulled him around the hallway, throwing his coat at him with her free hand. 

“Were going to make S’mores!” Clarke let go of Bellamy’s hand as she shuffled her coat on, all tiredness that was in her before was gone, now she was _ on a mission.  _

“Wha-what! Clarke, we can’t do that  _ now _ ! Its two in the fucking morning and  _ IT’S SNOWING OUTSIDE” _

“I do not give a single shit if it is acid raining out there, now get your coat on, there's a 24 hour CVS down the street!”

Bellamy sighed.  _ The things I do to please this fuckin’ woman, _ He thought with a laugh.

Clarke half walked, half pulled Bellamy down the freezing cold street as Bellamy protested. “It’s not gonna be open!” “They don't have the stuff!” “Actually? The fucks in a s’more anyway”

Clarke turned around on the spot, and gruffly said, “Marshmallow, Chocolate and Graham Cracker”

“What? And you think eating this  _ amazing creation _ can suddenly make me a nobel prize winner or something?” Bellamy said, voice dripping with sarcasm

“Nope! I just can't believe that you haven't had one!” With that she turned on her heel and walked into the CVS, dripping snow onto the carpet as she went. She made a beeline for the ‘chocolates and candy’ section, Bellamy trailing after her. Suddenly, a bag of Hershey's chocolate flew out of the isle and hit Bellamy in the face, followed by Clarkes late remark of “Catch!”

Bellamy looked down at the package on the ground and picked it up, waving it in her face while saying “A little late for that, eh princess?”

“Shut up!” She snickered, giving him a little push backwards. “Take this to the counter.” She said, dropping a bag of marshmallows into his hand along with a five dollar bill.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy walked back to the apartment, watching Clarke stroll on in front of him.  The snow fell silently around them, creating what looked like a white halo around Clarke’s golden head. They had gone into the same high school, Arcadia Regional, and Bellamy probably wouldn't have noticed Clarke if it wasn't for her mutual friendship with his sister, Octavia. Many times Bellamy would come home and Clarke would be there too, soon he discovered that they had more in common than he realized, a love for reading, and art. Bellamy and Clarke stayed friends all the way through college, where Bellamy started wanting to spend more time with her, painting with her, reading The Odyssey together and eventually becoming roommates. It was then that Bellamy realized he had fallen head over heels in love with her. But Clarke was dating Lexa at the time, and she had never made any advances. Now, more than a year later, he wondered if he could tell her his feelings. She had been acting different lately, more cuddly, more open. Even today when she reached out for him on the couch. Bellamy knew what he had to do, now he had to just figure out the right time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy walked into the apartment, covered in snow. He took off his coat and threw the bag of s'mores stuff at Clarke in the kitchen. It hit the back of her head and Felll to the floor Her head whipped around as she yelled “Hey! Dickhead!”

Bellamy shrugged and said “What? It’s payback.”

“Fuck you Blake.”

“You know you love me” Bellamy said with a devilish smile.

“Yes I do. Now get up here.”

Bellamy slid over to her and looked at the four waiting s’mores sitting on the plate. “Uuuuh, don’t we need a fire to make these? You aren't going to light the kitchen on fire are you?” 

Clarke laughed. “Let me show you this wonderful newfangled contraption called the Microwave Oven,” she said sarcastically. When Clarke took the s’mores out of the microwave, the were perfectly gooey and chocolatey. Bellamy was actually surprised by the smell that was wafting from them.

“Damn Clarke, that actually looks really good”

“I know it does” Clarke said, picking up the s’more and handing one to Bellamy. “Ok, we bite in at the same time. 1...2...3!”

It tasted exactly like Bellamy expected, crispy Marshmallow, sweet chocolate, crunchy graham cracker. “Fuck” he said, words muffled by all the s’more in his mouth. 

“Well, do you like it?” Clarke questioned, nestling up to his side on the counter

Bellamy leaned into her, reaching his arm around her waist. 

“Of course I like it!” He said, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around so that they were looking into eachothers eyes, her hands were on his hips now, and he hoped she couldn't feel his heart beating faster than a freight train. He looked into her eyes. “You know what I also like?” He said, his voice soft and low.

Clarke’s face broke out into a large smile, she took one hand off his waist and touched his face gently. “Me?”

Then their lips crashed together. Clarke wrapped her legs around Bellamy’s hips and he picked her up with ease, he carried her down the hallway, kissing her again and again until they reached the door of the bedroom. The last thought in Bellamy's mind as he laid her down on the bed: 

_ ‘Goddamn. S’mores taste amazing’ _


End file.
